The Demon's Angel
by MelloDramatic
Summary: Ami is a member of the Sand Village's most elite clan of ninja. She is a higher up in society and is respected by many, but what happens when she falls for the most hated person in the village? GaaraxOC, slight AU. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own anything in this story except for Ami. DON'T SUE ME!!!!!**_

I was always guarded from the world. Little did my parents know that by trying to prevent me from ever feeling pain they made me feel more hurt and hate than they could ever imagine.

As a child I was put under heavy protection. My clan, the Sasaki family, was one of the few in my village that possessed a kekkei genkai. We had complete control over the winds; we could form it into deadly weapons, transport our bodies, or even our souls. I was born to the head of our clan, Hitoshi Sasaki, and was also the most powerful member. This is why (up until I was to enter the academy) I was to remain within our district and dedicate my time to training. Everyone made my life effortless, doing whatever I wished whenever I wished it. But I could not remain within their grip forever. When I was only five years of age, I escaped from my heavenly prison.

xXx

I walked through the town admiring the beautiful buildings and staring in awe at the strangers who past me by. As I walked further, going through the outskirts of town, I noticed a bunch of children playing with a ball. I watched in fascination. I had never seen this game! With all my training, I never had time to play. Suddenly the ball flew up and was caught by a new boy, one with black around his ice blue eyes and red hair. The children, to my surprise, backed away in fear. The boy seemed to grow angry and sand rose from the ground and flew at the children but was stopped by an adult who appeared so fast that I never noticed him approach.

I realized that my hands were shaking a bit and my heart was racing, and I knew, somehow, that this was fear. I had heard of this emotion, but never experienced it. I shrank back into the shadows and watched the boy walk away with the man. Overcoming curiosity pushed me to follow the pair and forget my fear.

They walked back into the village and into one of the buildings. I moved closer to try and catch some of their conversation. I could hear their voices, but not make out what they were saying. The older man, I picked up, called the boy "Gaara".

_What a strange name… _I thought. The older man, who the boy called Yashamaru, cut his finger and continued to talk to Gaara. I cocked my head to the side. Soon, the boy said something unintelligible and then Yashamaru gave him a paper bag. Gaara walked outside and began walking down the street to another house. I followed in the shadows, hoping not to be caught. I saw him just in time to see a young girl from before shut a door in his face. When he turned back around, he looked utterly hurt. I wanted to go and make him feel better but before I could, he left again.

I saw a man who was swaying a bit pass him and glare. The glare soon turned to fear and the boy, I assumed, used the sand to crush his body. My eyes grew wide and I began to shiver. I had heard of death, but never before had I witnessed it. I watched as he walked by a man, whom I recognized as the Kazekage. He hung his head and walked away.

I collected myself and went out in search of this Gaara again. I found him, on the roof of a building. He was surrounded by sand and had a cut, no a carving on the upper left side of his forehead. I was to far away to make out what it was of. A few feet away lay the dead body of Yashamaru. I felt myself tremble again, but I told myself to stop and started to approach Gaara.

He stared at me with cold eyes. "Who are you?" he said with enough hate to make a tremor run down my spine.

"I-I am Ami, of the Sasaki clan… I am so sorry, I didn't mean to bother you…" I stepped back from those eyes, the eyes that I now realize were the root of my fear. Before he could reply, I felt strong arms grab me around my waist. Soon I was traveling away, through the village and back to my home.

"Here she is, Lord Sasaki. She was…" the voice hesitated, "speaking to Gaara."

My father turned around and faced me, his eyes wide with either fear or shock. He took me from the person, who I now saw was my uncle, Katashi. "Thank you brother. How can I ever repay you for bringing her home safely?"

Katashi smiled. "It was my pleasure, Hitoshi. I would give my life for her; after all, she is the future of our clan." With that, he left me alone with my father.

"Ami, why did you do that?! That boy… he could have killed you! Is that what you want?!" He clenched his fists and closed his eyes. I shook and felt tears rise to my eyes. My father had never spoken so harshly to me. He took a deep breath and kneeled down to hug me. "I'm sorry my love. I shouldn't have yelled." He pulled me to his chest and held me there for a moment. As he released me, he said "I was just so worried, and hearing that you were with that monster… it terrified me." I felt him shudder a little.

My eyes watered even more. "I'm sorry daddy! I promise, I won't leave you again, never ever!"

He looked up and smiled at me gently. "I know you won't Ami, I know you won't…" He offered me his hand. "Let's go. Your mother has been worried sick. I'll bet she's dying to see you." I nodded and took his hand and we walked out of the room.

xXx

I smiled brightly. Today was my last day at the ninja academy! I was going to be a kunoichi, something that I had awaited my whole life. I had trained so hard for this day. My father was excited as well, we had both worked hard to get me this far. I looked at my clock and jumped out of bed. Of course, I was late! Of all days, it had to be today! I quickly threw on my normal attire, a short, sleeveless kimono style black dress with a black obi belt, netted sleeves and leggings, and boots that went up to my knees. I hurriedly started to style my white hair but gave up and ran out the door.

_Why today!? I've never been late before! Is this… an omen of some sort?_ I picked up speed and finally reached my destination and entered my classroom. _ Made it! _ I thought as I walked through the doors. I noticed that I was the last person to arrive which, to most people, was a bad thing as it meant that only one seat was left. The one that was next to Gaara. I walked down the aisle toward the open seat, but people looked at me as if I was walking to the noose. I ignored their sympathetic looks, especially those of my best (and only) friend, Ren. I finally reached my seat; I breathed a sigh of relief. I hated it when people stared at me, it made me feel so exposed.

Gaara looked at me for a moment as I sat down. He was probably expecting me to move my chair away from him like everyone else did. I simply looked to the front of the room; unlike other people, I really wasn't afraid of him. Recently though, my acceptance of his presence had turned into almost… fondness for him. I was always a little excited to see him in class or would hope to pass him on the streets. I didn't know how to describe it, and the only explanation I had was that I wanted to take care of him since no one else would.

I tried to suppress the feeling that came over me as I felt his eyes on me and focus on what Akio sensei was saying.

"Alright," he began. "Today is the final exam to decide whether or not you will achieve the rank of genin. I will ask you individually to the next room and give you a jutsu you are to perform. If you do it flawlessly, you pass. Anything less than perfect, you fail and stay here at the academy." I tried hard not to smile. I was the top of the class and Akio sensei already knew I could perform jutsus that no one had learned yet effortlessly. "Now, the first person is Kano Tanaka." Kano rose from his seat next to Ren and entered the room. He came out a few minutes later with a Sand Village Hitai Ate clutched in his hand, smiling proudly. It continued like this for a while, students walking in, some coming out with hitai ates, others with nothing. Finally, it was my turn.

I walked into the adjoining room. "Alright Lady Sasaki. Are you ready?"

I nodded. "Of course I am."

Akio sensei smiled at me. "Alright. I want you to perform a substitution jutsu. Do you think you can handle that?"

"Yes." I readied myself as he threw a kunai at me. I quickly substituted my body for a statue that was in my room and used my chakra to hang on the tall ceiling by my feet. Akio sensei beamed once more.

"Alright Lady Sasaki, you can come out. You pass." I jumped down in front of him.

"Akio sensei, please stop calling me Lady Sasaki. I'm not the head of the clan yet; just call me Ami." He just shook his head and handed me a black hitai ate.

"You are still one of the highest people in society, just below your parents and the Kazekage and his family. Therefore, I will continue to call you Lady Sasaki." I sighed and he grinned. We walked out into the classroom again and I took my seat again. "Gaara, you're next." Gaara rose and followed him in.

xXx

The day was over almost as soon as it began. We had all gotten our squads and our squad leaders. I was with Ren and Kano, which was probably the most I could hope for, as everyone else was nervous around me because of my status. _Sometimes I wish_ _I_ _was born into another clan._ I thought as I exited the academy for the last time. That thought left my mind as I saw my father standing there, his arms open and waiting for me. A smile broke out across my face and I ran into them.

"I am so proud of you my love," he said as he released me. I smiled even more and walked over to my mother, who grinned gently and gave me a one-armed embrace. We had never been as close as my father and I, but it was still enough. Each of them grabbed one of my hands and we started to walk home, but not before I noticed Gaara standing next to Temari and Kankuro. He was wearing the same expression as always, cold and cruel. I averted my eyes and tried to focus on celebrating. Easier said than done.

I awoke the next morning early to get ready to meet my new sensei. I was disappointed that it wouldn't be Akio, but I was excited nonetheless. I looked at myself in the mirror after I was done, making sure that I looked the way I wanted to and left to meet up with Ren and Kano. My father and mother wished me luck as I ran out the door and into the main part of the village. As I hurried, I saw Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari speaking to a jonin. _Their sensei,_ I guessed. He looked at me briefly as I went by, but soon returned his attention to his sensei.

Upon arriving, I saw that the other two were already accompanied by another jonin. "Hello, you must be Ami Sasaki," the stranger said. "My name is Katsu Sato, I will be your sensei from here on out."

"It is my pleasure Katsu sensei." I bowed my head. I had a feeling that he would be a good sensei and I was excited to be working with him.

xXx

My life seemed perfect for the next week. I had already gone on a mission, and our team worked well together. My father was sent out on a mission, which I didn't like, as we were very close, but I felt that every time he went out. Little did I know that when he told me goodbye the day he left would be the last time I saw him alive.

**A/N: Ya, it's a bit of a cliffy! Uh oh! Sorry if this chapter seemed a bit dull, it is mainly here for background information on Ami and how she felt about Gaara. The next chapter will be more exciting, promise! Also, the story is rated T for now, but it may change to M in the future. Just maybe. Please review! I love reviews! They make me happy, hell, you can even leave a flame! Just make sure you justify those please! Also, major thanks to AnnaMayLover, my wonderful editor!!! Mwa! Lovers you!**

**Till Chapter 2!**

**MelloDramatic**


	2. Chapter 2

Dead.

How? How could my father be dead?! The man who was not only the leader of the Sasaki clan, but the one who had protected Suna for so long without incident?! I felt the tears rise to my eyes as I watched the medical cover his body with a sheet until no part of him was visible.

I had seen the state he was in when they brought him in. There were holes in his body where kunai had been. There was blood stained on his clothes and coming out of the wounds. Seeing him in that state was too much. As the medical squad took him away, I let loose the tears that could no longer be forced back. My mother hugged me tightly and buried her head in my hair. She was crying too. I could feel her shudder as she sobbed. We stood that way for a long time, both comforting and seeking comfort. It was the most affection we had ever shown each other, but we could not enjoy it.

My mother suddenly pulled away and turned to see the Kazekage standing before her.

"My deepest apologies Lady Sasaki. But we must go over if you are to going to remain head of the clan or if you wish for another branch to take over. If you remain in charge, your place as head will be given to Lady Ami when she is eighteen years of age, as she has the blood of the main branch in her."

"Of course, Lord Kazekage." She quickly wiped her eyes and cleared her throat. "I would like to remain the leader of the clan until Ami can take over. It is the best way to prevent any conflict within the family."

The Kazekage nodded. "You are a strong woman to take on this responsibility. I hold you in the highest respect." With that he left us standing there. So there was no way out of it. I would become the leader of the elite Sasaki clan in six years. I could already feel the burden start to form on my shoulders.

xXx

My uncle Katashi had taken over my training since my fathers passing. Even though I was a ninja, I still had much to learn. The first thing he did when I started his training was teach me the summoning jutsu.

"Ami, this jutsu is known throughout the five great nations, but you will be the first and only person to use this specific one." He retrieved a black scroll from his pocket. "This was the wish of your father. He created this so you could form a bond with the Demons of the Wind. You only need to sign your name in blood on this contract and they will be in your service until you die." He handed me the scroll.

I took it hesitantly. Bargaining with demons? Was this honestly what my father wanted? "But uncle, won't this be dangerous?"

"Every jutsu has its dangers and this is no different," he said in a soothing tone. "Just trust me."

I nodded and opened the scroll. It was completely blank. I took a kunai from my pouch and held my breath as I sliced my finger opened and wrote out my name. Katashi then rolled up the scroll and handed it to me. "Now, pay attention." He used his teeth to cut his thumb and walked me through the hand signs. "Summoning Jutsu!" He placed his hand on the ground and a fox appeared in front of us. "Alright Ami, now you try." I mimicked the hand signs and placed my hand on the ground

"Summoning Jutsu!" I felt a wisp of wind blow through and a translucent creature with a human form appeared before me. On closer inspection, I saw that it had claws, fangs, and pitch black irises standing out against its white figure. I stepped back a bit unintentionally.

It opened its mouth and spoke. "So you are the one who will control us now?" Its voice was airy and sinister.

"Y-yes," I stammered. It laughed a breathy laugh.

"Such a timid young thing to possess such power." It stopped its teasing and put on a serious demeanor. "Well, as the one who will be using us for your own selfish reasons, you will need to learn to use us properly. Oh, and for the record, I am called Tsukimono. Not Tsuki, not momo, just Tsukimono. Is that understood?"

"I understand Tsukimono. But what do you need to teach me? Don't I just summon you when I need protection?" Katashi laughed at my question.

"Ami, the thing is with summoning creatures is that you have to learn how to use them properly, especially with yours. They have qualities that you need to learn. I'll leave you and…" he glanced at the terrifying figure, "Tsukimono to train for a while. I shall return in an hour." With that, he left. The demon looked at me.

"Well, it seems that we have to start right away. Now the first thing you need to know is…"

She went over every aspect of the abilities of wind demons. I found that they had very few (if no) weaknesses. They were master trackers and could switch to attack mode in a split second. They had powers very similar to my kekkei genkai which is why my father created the contract. As I was the strongest in the clan, he had wanted me to see if the alliance would work. He believed I could overpower the demons if they tried anything. At least, that's what Tsukimono said.

An hour later, Katashi returned. "So, have you progressed at all?"

The demon turned to him. "If any Sasaki could make this work, it's her. She has a good head on her shoulders and is very quick when it comes to learning our techniques. We may learn something from each other. Now that you have returned to resume her training, I will bid you farewell." In a puff a smoke, she was gone.

"Very good Ami. I am pleased to see that you were able to get on good terms with it so quickly," Katashi said, patting my back as he did.

"She. _She_ is a female, not an it."

"Right. Sorry about that. Now, are you ready to practice more of your jutsu?" He formed our hand sign. "Kaze Shihai! Prepare yourself!"

xXx

My training soon returned to its normal schedule, aside from the missions. It always started with me summoning Tsukimono and working with her, followed by sparring with Katashi and occasionally a new jutsu. It was all very basic, and the missions were becoming easier and easier to complete successfully. The Kazekage seemed to notice my progression and decided to take advantage of it.

"Miss Sasaki, please come in." I was standing in the doorway of the Kazekage's office.

I entered the room. "You summoned me Lord Kazekage?" I looked around. Usually Ren and Kano were there if it was a mission. "Where are my squad members?"

He folded his hands on his desk. "They are not yet qualified for the mission I am going to give you. Instead, you will be working with my son, Gaara." As if being cued, he entered the office.

"What do you need father?" He stopped when he noticed me in the office to.

"You two will be going on a B rank mission together. You are the most able people I have available at the moment. I feel that your abilities should make this fairly easy." I took in the situation. Alone on a mission with Gaara… This was going to be quite interesting. "You will be escorting a very important client. He is the ambassador from the Land of Fire." The Kazekage's words brought me back to reality. "There have been multiple attempts to assassinate him by an unknown group. You must realize how important it is to keep him alive. Our alliance with the Land of Fire is hanging by a thread. If he dies, we might have a war on our hands.

"Understood sir. We will leave whenever you need us too," Gaara said.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**_** Don't own, don't sue.**

The sand shinobi standing before us drew their kunai and prepared to fight. One spoke up. "Sir, what about the girl with him? Should we just kill her too?"

"You fool! That girl is Lady Ami Sasaki! Killing her would be the biggest mistake of your life. Once the demon is dead, we shall escort her home." He looked at me patronizingly. "Miss Sasaki, this will only take a moment, if you could just stand aside." My blood began to boil and I glared at the man. The four behind him shivered a little.

"Like hell I will! Summoning Jutsu!" Tsukimono appeared before me with a few of her followers.

"Well now. You are finally going to use us in battle," she said, smirking. I nodded once.

"Demon possession jutsu." I felt the wind demons one by one enter my body, enhancing my chakra and my senses. I felt my body change and develop into a form similar to theirs. I looked up with my pitch black eyes. "Both neither you nor anyone else can tell me what to do, and will hurt him!" I ran at them at a rate that was faster than the human eye could see and slit three of the fives throats with my claws.

"W-what is this?!" The leader cried as he watched his comrades fall dead to the ground. He glanced at my new form and his eyes filled with terror. "What the hell are you?!" As he said this, sand was building up around his feet and soon enveloped him and his remaining squad member. He screamed as his body was crushed by the sand. Gaara released his jutsu once the man was dead.

"That was completely unnecessary of you. I don't need your help," he said coldly. I felt the demons disappear from within me and my body return to normal.

"You could at least thank me. At least I tried to help you, that's more than anyone else has done," I immediately regretted what I said and looked down at my feet. "I'm sorry Gaara sama. I spoke rashly." He ignored me and proceeded to head back to the village.

xXx

"Well Miss Sasaki, how did the mission go?" I glared at the man who was called the Kazekage, a title I now understood he didn't deserve.

"It would have been easier if people from our own village hadn't attacked Gaara and me. Other than that, it was a success. The package was delivered safely. If that's all, I'm going home." I left the appalled village leader with that. Ren was waiting for me outside.

"Ami! I've missed you! How was the mission? Where did you go?" classic Ren, she was always excited to know what was going on in the life of others. Not in a way that would cause gossip but more so that she was a very unselfish person who cared more about others than herself. Maybe that's why I befriended her, despite the fact that I preferred to be alone.

I laughed. "I've missed you too Ren! The mission was… a little different, but not that bad. We were in the Land of Lightening. What about you? Did you do anything?"

She shrugged. "Nothing interesting, just a C rank mission. We just had to escort some traveler to another city."

"Oh come on, you can't tell me more than that?"

"What more is there to tell?" I laughed again and she stared at me like I was insane. "So who did you go with?"

"Um… I was with Gaara." Ren was wide-eyed for a moment, but quickly composed herself. She knew that I didn't have a problem with him. Another one of her better qualities, she was the least judgmental person I knew.

"Well, that must have been an experience. So are you… you know… okay? She looked at me with a hint of worry growing upon her face.

"Never better. You don't need to worry you know."

"I know. I just can't help it." She quickly changed the subject. "So how about we go get some tea? You know, catch up! You've been gone for a whole week!" She laughed and I joined in.

"Alright, let's go!" We began to leave, but I spotted Gaara walking toward us and stopped. "Ren, can we hold on for a moment?" She looked at Gaara and started to shake. I rested a hand on her shoulder and smiled reassuringly at her. She stopped but kept her eyes on the ground.

"Hmph, you're not that hard to catch," he said once he reached us. "And they consider you one of the best in the village."

"Did you come here just to say cruel things to me?" I said. "If so, then just leave. I don't want to hear it." Ren looked at me, shocked that I would address him in such a way. He kept his expression uncaring, as usual.

"I didn't actually. I just wanted to thank you for what you did, even though I didn't need you too. Just don't do it again." His voice was dripping with ice.

I suppressed a smile. "Alright, I won't try to save you again." He shot me a cold look and walked away. My body flowed with emotion. He had thanked me! He had noticed what I did was for him! My body filled with warmth. What on earth!? No, that was a mistake! I was making to big of a deal out of it! Ren's voice called me back.

"Ami, you alright?" I looked at her.

"Ya, I'm fine. So do you still want to get that tea?" She looked incredulously at me, but nodded nonetheless.

xXx

It was shortly after that mission that the Kazekage summoned several genin to his office. "Welcome all of you. I have summoned you all here for a very… special… assignment. You should all be aware that the Chunin exams are approaching. Well, this year all of you are going to take it, but you will have certain orders. For one, you are not to get passed the second exam. You may be confused as to why I am having you do this. I'm not surprised." He smirked at the genin in the room. "It is simply so we won't draw attention to ourselves while in the leaf village. We are going to end this alliance with them once and for all." He stood and faced us all. "You do not have a choice in the matter. Anyone who disobeys and attempts to get to the final rounds will be severely punished. Is that understood?" Mumbles of yes rose from the small crowd. "Good. You are all dismissed." I glared at him as we left the room. So we were to be pawns… just a distraction from the danger. I felt a hand grip my shoulder as I was just passing through the doorway. "I'm not finished with you just yet Miss Sasaki. Please stay a minute."

I walked back in behind him, shooting daggers with my eyes at his back. "What do you wish for me to do Lord Kazekage?" I resisted the urge to say the words mockingly. He turned around and faced me.

"I believe that you will be quite helpful in the initial attack. When I leave to watch the final exam you are to accompany me as a guard. When the time comes, you will fight. Is that understood?"

"Yes my Lord. Is that all?" He nodded and waved me out.

**A/N: Uh oh! Trouble! Well, please don't hate me for making Ami take part in the massacre of the Leaf Village, I just had to. The Kazekage (or rather Orochimaru disguised as the Kazekage) isn't the kind of person to not take advantage of her power. Also, sorry it took so long for me to update, I will type faster next time! I promise! DON'T KILL ME!!!!!! And as always, thank you to my wonderful editor AnnaMayLover and another thanks to all of you who are reading and reviewing! I 3 REVIEWS!!!!!!**

**Until the next chapter!**

**MelloDramatic**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**__** Don't own, don't sue!**_

We left the next morning for the Land of Fire. I recognized most of the genin as my classmates. I guess the Kazekage sent the weakest ones to be sure that they would fail, with the exception of my squad and the Sand Siblings. As we arrived two guards stopped us to be sure we had our papers. We whipped them out and we entered the Leaf Village. It was so different from the Sand Village. It was so green and bright… almost welcoming. Ren grabbed my hand and we ran to our hotel room.

"I can't believe it! We're in the Leaf Village! I heard that it was a nice place, but I never imagined it would look like this!" she exclaimed.

I sighed. "Just don't forget why we're here Ren. Don't draw attention to yourself and don't mention our intentions." She waved her hand.

"I know I know. Why do you always have to be so serious Ami? I'd say you are going to have prematurely grey hair but…" She lifted up a few strands of my hair, "It's already white!" She laughed at her own joke and I smiled. How could she still have such a positive attitude despite the fact we were going to destroy this place? I felt a pang of jealousy. Her laughter suddenly stopped as we heard a knock on the door. I quickly ran to get. Upon opening it, I saw…

"Baki!" I cried. I hugged my older cousin as he stood in our doorway. He was a jonin and I never got to visit with him. Seeing him here filled me with joy. "What are you doing here? Are you a squad leader or something?"

He returned my hug for a moment and broke away. "Yes, I am the squad leader of Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari. I heard you were here and I thought I would come see you." He smiled down at me.

"Really? You are their leader? How did you manage that?" He laughed a little and came into my room.

"I just happen to be placed with them. Now, enough of that." He sat in the chair by the window. "What is going on with this rumor that you are going to be Lord Kazekage's bodyguard during the Final Exam?" He stared at me intently.

I shrugged a little. "Lord Kazekage held me back from after the meeting about the exams and told me he wanted me to accompany him so I could take part in the mission. A bodyguard would be the easiest way to get me in."

"You are very fortunate Ami. Not many people are given assignments like that. You have to be very talented." Baki smiled more as he said this. "You have grown up so fast. And soon you will take over as head of our clan." He looked around to Ren. "I'm sorry; I don't believe we've met. I'm Baki of the Sasaki clan. What is your name?" He rose and put out his hand.

Ren took it. "I'm Ren Oshiro. It's nice to meet you Baki sensei." They shook hands.

"It's a pleasure Miss Oshiro. Now, Ami," He said as he released Ren's hand from his grip, "I'm sure the Kazekage didn't mention this to you. One of the main priorities is for you to protect Temari, Kankuro, and most importantly Gaara. They are assets to this mission so even though you will be posing as the Kazekage's guard, you are to keep a close eye on those three. I'm sure that you should be capable of that.

I nodded. "Yes Baki. I will protect them with my life." He took my hand and squeezed it gently.

"Good." His eyes met mine. "Be careful Ami. You are like my little sister. I don't want anything to happen to you."

I smiled encouragingly at him. "Don't worry. I'll be fine. After all, the Kazekage did choose me for this."

"Indeed he did." He gave my hand one last squeeze and let go. "I hate to cut our visit short, but I must return to my squad. I hope to see you again soon." He turned around and left.

Ren looked at him and then at me. "Why didn't you tell me that he was your cousin? I've seen him around and I could have introduced myself!" I laughed.

"I didn't know that it would bother you so much." She feigned shock and hurt.

"Of course it would!" She said in a mock pained tone. My laughter grew and she joined in. We took deep breaths to calm ourselves down and sighed. I looked outside the window. I really loved the way Konoha looked. It was so peaceful and full of life… I gazed out the window for a bit and soaked it all in. _I might as well enjoy its beauty while it's still standing…_ I thought. I wasn't sure about this still. A close friend was from this village and I felt as if I were betraying her trust. I scolded myself internally and reminded myself that it was for the good of Suna. I turned away from the window and looked at Ren.

"Let's go look around a bit. The exams don't start until tomorrow."

"Nah," she said. "I'm kinda sleepy. You go ahead, I'm gonna nap a bit."

I shrugged. "Suit yourself." I walked out of the hotel and down through the streets. I suddenly felt a hand grab my shoulder and whirled around. "Temari! Why did you do that?!"

She laughed. "Just thought I'd give you a little scare. Nothing big." She laughed at me. Kankuro walked up beside her and gave me a smile.

"Hey Ami, been a while hasn't it." I shook my head.

"We saw each other during the briefing, remember?" I sighed. I had nothing against those two, but they really knew how to show up when I most wanted to be alone. _Ah well, it wouldn't hurt to hang out with them for a bit… _Kankuro grabbed my arm and started to lead me through the streets with Temari following closely behind. "Hey! What are you doing?! Let me go Kankuro!"

He turned and gave me a mischievous smile. "Don't worry; I just want to show you this hilarious kid that we just had a run in with. He was a riot!" Temari laughed as she followed.

"No kidding. I can't believe that kid can even be called a shinobi!" she said as we continued.

"Heh, a bit harsh on the guy, don't you think?" I asked.

"Not at all. The kid is a fool," she replied. We walked for a while then stopped under a large tree. "Hmmm… I could've sworn he was right here…"

xXx

I arrived back at the inn that evening. Ren greeted me. "You ready? Tomorrow is the big day! Kano is busy training right now with Katsu sensei so we won't see him until then." I shrugged.

"I'm not worried. It's not like it matters if we pass or fail. We're going to have to fail the second one for sure anyway."

She crossed her arms and frowned. "You don't have to be such a pessimist Ami. At least show a little enthusiasm." I smiled briefly and walked to my bed.

"I'm exhausted Ren. Try not to make to much noise, I don't normally share a room and I am a light sleeper."

"Fine, fine," she said, waving her hand dismissively. "You're so grumpy tonight."

I shrugged again as I quickly pulled on my night clothes and climbed under the covers.

xXx

Ren let out a small yawn as we got to the building for the first exam. "Do we really have to be there early? Why couldn't we sleep in?"

I sighed. "Because the sooner we get there the better. Besides, I would hate to be one of the last people to show up." We hurried to the room where the exam was taking place and took a seat beside Kankuro, Temari, and Gaara. He glanced at me with his ice blue eyes briefly then turned away.

"You guys ready?" Temari asked. We nodded. The room was only half filled. We had a while to wait. I chatted with Temari while Ren spoke with Kano when he arrived. Our conversations were interrupted by a blond kid yelling some nonsense from the door with a raven-haired boy and pink-haired girl beside him. Temari nudged me. "That's the kid we were talking about, the blond one. Isn't he something?" She smirked.

I looked at the kid incredulously. "He looks obnoxious. I don't know how his teammates stand him." I could tell by the expressions in the room that many people would agree. I rolled my eyes and tried to pick up another conversation with Ren before the proctor arrived. He came in shortly after and explained the details of the exam and gave us our seats. I was three seats down from Gaara. When the test began, I examined the questions to find that they were harder than one would expect. _Looks like I have no choice but to cheat…_ I formed a hand sign quickly and allowed my spirit to exit my body so I could walk around the classroom without anyone knowing. _Now to find someone who knows the answers. _I walked around the room and glanced at the papers of the other participants. Soon I had all the answers I needed and returned to my body. After writing down the answers, I glanced at Gaara. His fingers were covering his left eye. _So that's his method. I gotta hand it to him, that's a pretty good jutsu to have. _ I sat back and waited for the tenth question.

Soon only fifteen minutes remained to the exam and the proctor spoke up. He explained the rules to the tenth question. "Now," he said, "if there is anyone who wants to give up, please do so now." I grew tense and looked at the other members of my team. I caught Ren's eye and she stared pleadingly into mine. I could tell that she wanted to quit. I gave a nod to let her know that she could. She rose quickly and shuffled out of the room. I followed her and motioned to Kano. He had a look of shock upon his face but came without to much hesitation. Once we were out, Ren hung her head.

"I'm sorry guys… I know you wanted to go to the second exam… I just don't know if I could've handled it…" Her eyes were filled with pleading. I placed my hand on her shoulder and half-smiled.

"It's alright. We always have next time. That way we can actually pass!" I laughed a little to try and lighten her mood. It worked; she smiled slightly as Kano scoffed.

"I know we would've made it Ren. Why did you have to-" I shot him a warning glance and he shut his mouth.

"C'mon, let's go get packed. I'm dying to get back to Suna." They nodded and we walked back together.

**A/N: OMG! I'm so sorry this took so long! Don't kill me!!! I had major writer's block and a hell of a lot of stuff going on, like pep band and make up work, not to mention I was bed-ridden for a week- Ya, not fun. I have this planned out and I PROMISE that it will get more interesting! I am sorry that these chapters are a bit boring but they are necessary. Also, yes. Baki (Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari's sensei) is Ami's cousin. He is from a lesser branch of the Sasaki clan but Ami really looks up to him and he loves her like a little sister. I had to put him in there sometime cuz I think he is a very shallow character and I wanted to give him some depth :3. It's just what I do! Lol. Once again, thank you to AnnaMayLover for her inspiration and editing skills! Also, huge thanks to my reviewers, they really make my day! So please, REVIEW! Make Mello smile!**

**Luv you all!**

**MelloDramatic **

**P.S. If you want to know what the whole jutsu thing that Ami did was, it's a part of what her father developed. Basically she can make her soul/spirit a separate being allowing her to leave her body and roam around unnoticed. If she wants to, she can possess people (kinda like Ino but unlike Ino she doesn't NEED to be in another body)**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:**__** Don't own, don't sue! (Do I have to put this every time?)**_

A little over a month later, I began my journey with Lord Kazekage. He had insisted with me riding with him instead of walking. "You may be a shinobi, but I would still much prefer to have someone of your class not walking." I agreed, not really having a choice. So there I was, resting my chin on my hand, looking incredibly bored. I would have much preferred to be outside stretching my legs…

"Lady Sasaki, why do you look so unhappy?" he asked in an only half-caring tone.

I sighed "I'm just a little bored my lord, nothing more."

"We should be arriving in a few minutes. I'm sure you'll make it." After that neither of us said anymore. We passed the gates of Konohagakure and ascended to where he would watch the competition. The Hokage was sitting there already, waiting. He greeted the Kazekage warmly and they took there seats. I stood at my village leader's right side with a blank expression on my face. The old man sitting beside us gave me a questioning look and asked the Kazekage "Wasn't that girl one of the genin that was in the chunin exams?"

"Yes, but her abilities are high enough to where I trust her to accompany me as a guard, my friend," he replied. The Hokage smiled at me.

"Then maybe next time it will be _you _I see in the arena next time." I gave him a slight half-smile and nodded, not entirely meeting his eyes. It would only make me feel more guilty to see the kindness in them… "Now then," he continued, "it looks like the first round will be starting soon." He stood and addressed the competitors and the rounds began. The proctor announced the first match. "Neji Hyuga versus Naruto Uzumaki!" The two stayed down as the other competitors walked back up the stairs, the Sand Siblings among them. I noticed with slight surprise that the annoying blonde kid was one the people in the first round! I rolled my eyes and watched the matches proceed.

It was time for Gaara's match with the famous Uchiha boy, the last of the legendary Uchiha clan. I scoffed. _ No one can beat Gaara, _I thought. _ Not even the Uchihas._ There match had been postponed to the last round since the kid wouldn't show up. Everyone was excited, including the Kazekage. Of course, he was only because that was when Oto would give there signal to attack. My stomached churned a little in anticipation as the raven-haired boy _finally _showed up with his sensei. I tensed as Gaara made his way down and stood, waiting for the battle to begin.

It started out simple, the Uchiha kid making moves that were only deflected by Gaara's sand. But then Gaara did something drastic… The sand formed a sphere around his body. I saw the Kazekage flinch slightly; with anger I assumed. It was true, Gaara wasn't supposed to use that jutsu yet! I clenched my fist slightly and, in my mind, begged him to stop. Suddenly, a piercing shriek reverberated throughout the stadium. _Gaara! _ I thought. _Did he… Did Uchiha actually hurt him?! _ My distress grew as I waited for the signal. Suddenly it came, and I leaped into position. My objective: kill anyone and destroy anything in my path.

"Kaze Shihai!" I cried and formed my bow of wind. I used my chakra to from arrows of deadly force and aimed at the Leaf shinobi approaching me and fired. My arrow flew through one, then two, and soon a third fell under my hand. I felt someone try to grab me from behind and I quickly formed a wind blade and slashed my attacker's throat. I stared down at the shinobi at my feet with the Konoha symbol on his hitai ate with little regret. I was a killer now, this is what I had to do. I formed my clan's hand sign and felt the wind flow around me, taking the shape of angel's wings on my back and flew above the village, bow in hand. Today, I was the Angel of Death.

xXx

I had lost count of how many people had fallen by hand now. Maybe twenty, maybe fifty, I couldn't tell. It didn't matter. I had been doing that for an hour now. I headed to a new district of the war-torn village, looking for new targets.

I saw them, two shinobi. A man and a woman running to attack me. I looked up at them with cold eyes and aimed. They fell at my feet seconds later and I stepped over their bloody corpses and in the house that they had come from. As I walked in, I heard a quiet whimpering from the corner of the room. A little boy, no more than five years old, was crouched over with his eyes wide with terror. I realized what I had done. I had, in a matter of seconds, orphaned that boy. I approached him slowly and he coward against the wall with tears starting to roll down his cheeks. I kneeled down in front of him, repulsed at myself. "Please, come with me. Hurry…" The boy shook his head in fear.

"Where's my mommy?" he cried. A wave of regret rushed through me.

"Just come with me, you're mommy isn't here…" I reached out my hand and he took it hesitantly. I picked him up and rushed out of the district, making sure he wouldn't see image of his now dead parents. I formed my wings again and flew out of the village as quickly as I could. I had to find a safe place for him… I had to… He clung to my shirt in fear as we got higher and I scanned the area. Smoke was rising from the village and I could see giant snakes destroying everything in their path. The boy cried harder and buried his face in my chest. I finally spotted what I was looking for… the emergency escape area in the cliff side. I flew as fast as I could to the line of children being led by a brunette with a scar across his nose. I landed abruptly in front of him.

"Please, take him! Take care of him…" I set down the boy in front of the man and pleaded with my eyes. He looked surprised and unsure as he grabbed the boy's hand.

"But… You're a sand ninja… The enemy…" he said in a shocked tone.

A tear rolled down my cheek and I took off in a hurry. I had to leave… I couldn't do this anymore…

xXx

I sat in the woods, numb. Someone, I think it was Temari, approached me and said something (I couldn't tell what). Next thing I knew, someone had picked me up and was leaping through the trees quickly. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. The last thing I remembered seeing was a pair of ice blue eyes looking down at me as the trees rushed by.

**A/N: WOOT! Quick update :3!!!!!**

**FINALLY! Something exciting! Sorry this chapter was so short, but I think this is a good place to cut off. Poor Ami, I can't even imagine how horrifying it would be to realize that you orphaned someone… Please comment and tell me what you think! I also LOVE criticism, it really does help… Just don't tell me my story sucks without a valid reason, that's not cool. Once again, thank you AnnaMayLover for helping me come up with some ideas etc. You really are a life saver! And thank you to everyone who has been reading, it warms my heart to know that you are!**

**Love you all!**

**MelloDramatic**

**P.S. If you have any questions about Ami's jutsu, just PM me, I'll be happy to explain :3**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer:**__** Don't own, don't sue.**_

My eyes opened slowly and I looked around slowly. I was somewhere in the forest lying against a large tree root. I sat up slowly as I heard footsteps nearby and Kankuro walked toward me. "Ami, you're awake! About time!" He grinned at me as I felt the memories of the attack flow back into my mind.

"The attack… What happened?"

"We had to fall back. There was no way we could defeat Konoha. Many of our best shinobi are dead or severely wounded." He looked away, it seemed like he was having a hard time getting something out.

"Kankuro, did something happen?" I grew nervous and my eyes widened.

"… Your sensei, Katsu, he…" his eyes closed "he was cornered by three leaf shinobi. He's alive but only just. They brought him to Suna, but they don't expect him to live much longer." He met my eyes. "I'm sorry Ami." I felt the tears rise to my eyes and quickly shook them away. I couldn't show emotion. Not while I was still here. The bushes rustled and Temari walked out and smiled softly at me as she walked to a figure that was only a few feet away. Gaara was fighting unconsciousness. Kankuro saw my gaze and sighed. "He went in to full possession and was beaten. He's exhausted at the moment, especially since he insisted on carrying you as far as he could." I stiffened and looked over at him and remembered those eyes that I had seen before I lost consciousness, ice blue with black surrounding them. I could vaguely see the emotions in them- exhaustion, pain, and concern. I saw Gaara wince and turn to me slowly.

"How are you feeling?" I could tell he was fighting back most of his emotions.

"I'll be fine," I replied quietly. I hesitated and asked him "Why did you help me?"

He looked away from me. "Because you needed it."

"Temari or Kankuro could have done it. I want to know why _you_ specifically did." I said softly.

He paused. "… You have never been cruel to me. I wanted to return the favor; to thank you."

I felt a smile tug at my lips and I got up and kneeled in front of him. "Like I said a few months ago, I have no ill will against you." He looked surprised by how close I was to him. "Besides, I work with demons all the time. They're not so bad." I grinned. I saw a slight half smile pull at the corner of his mouth but he quickly hid it.

"We should get going." He stood up in front of me. "It's a long way to Suna." I nodded and Temari walked to Gaara's side with Kankuro, ready to support him if he needed it. We jumped into the trees and started leaping through the forest at our top speed. Gaara winced again with the exhaustion and Kankuro grabbed his arm and pulled it around his neck. It was going to be a long journey.

xXx

We made it back to Sunagakure at nightfall about two days later. The trip had been completed in silence for the most part; we still weren't used to constantly being together and I felt like an outsider with them. Not that I didn't like the sand siblings; I actually enjoyed their presence. But all in all, they were their own group that I wasn't yet completely welcomed into.

Once at the entrance to the village, I bowed my head to the three. "Thank you for taking me with you. I'll repay the favor in whatever way I can."

Temari laughed "No need, you needed us after all. Just go see how your sensei is; I know you must be worried." I felt a pang of worry rush through me and I nodded before running into the village.

The hospital was near the center of the city and each second seemed like hours as I hurried there. A nurse directed me to his room and I opened the door hesitantly. I could see the tubes of the IVs coming out of a heavily bandaged body. I slipped in, closing the door quietly behind me. He looked up at me with a small, painful smile on his lips. "Ami…" his voice was soft and filled with agony. I went to his side.

"Katsu sensei, what happened?" I felt the tears rise as I touched his gauze covered hand gently.

He groaned quietly and faced me. "I was… outnumbered…" he winced "I shouldn't have… tried to fight them… I should have… tried to escape…"

"You did what you thought was right Katsu sensei," I said, "you shouldn't beat yourself up over it."

"Heh… People always told me… my arrogance would be… my demise…" he closed his eyes. "I guess… they were right…" his breathing was short and light and his voice was growing quieter. I grasped his hand.

"I can't lose you! I already had to see my father die! Please Katsu sensei, you can't leave me!" Tears poured out of my eyes and onto the bandages. He stroked the back of my hand with his thumb soothingly.

"If it's my time… then I will go without regrets…" his eyes met mine. "You are… one of the most gifted shinobi… I have ever gotten the pleasure… to work with…" I could hear his life fading away. "I only wish… that I could've taught you longer…" His hand grew limp and all signs of life left his eyes.

"No!" I cried. I buried my face into his still chest and sobbed uncontrollably. I felt a hand tap my shoulder and a female voice speak gently to me.

"It's no use Miss Sasaki. He's gone." I turned to face her. "I'm sorry." I could tell she didn't mean it. They never do. The Kazekage didn't care when my father died and this woman could care less that my sensei was gone. I stood up not meeting her eyes and walked out of the building and into the dark night. I wouldn't go home. What was the point? It would just mean more empty sympathies from other members of my clan. No, I was going to the cliffs that surrounded my village.

It took me only minutes to reach the top of one. I slipped off my shoes and let the sand creep between my toes as I looked out at the lights of Suna. It was so beautiful in my eyes. I stood there, thinking a long while and bent over to untie my hitai ate from around my mesh enveloped thigh. I held it in front of me and ran my thumb over the symbol carved into the cool metal. _How can I even call myself a kunoichi anymore…? I can't even keep my emotions from taking over in a battle anymore… _My mind flashed to the little boy from Konoha and I clenched my fist around the plate. "Dammit! Why is this getting to me so much?!" I fell to my knees and my hands dropped to my sides, the hitai ate slipping out of my fingers and landing in the sand, sending up a small cloud. I brought my hands to my face and tried to tune out the world. Only moments later I heard the sound of metal and cloth brushing against sand and looked up. Gaara was crouched beside me; my hitai ate in his palm.

"Are you considering giving up the life of a ninja because of that attack?" He examined my headband before handing it to me. "You shouldn't. You know what you're doing most of the time. Everyone makes mistakes. It's no reason to give up everything." I took it hesitantly and stared at the silver surrounded by black.

"I broke the twenty-fifth law of the shinobi- I showed emotion on the battle field." My shoulders slumped. "It could have led to me losing my life. I was being stupid." He hesitantly reached his hand out and touched my shoulder softly.

"You shouldn't let it deter you. I respect you as a kunoichi at the highest level and it would be a shame to lose your abilities." I could hear the sincerity in his voice; the only sincerity I had heard all day. I turned to face him.

"I don't want to give it up. I just feel as though I should. Next time I might also endanger a teammate." He shook his head.

"Stop making up excuses. It's pointless. If you want to quit then quit, but if you don't then stop finding reasons to."

I stared at him for a moment then back at my hitai ate. I took the ends of it and tied it around my thigh again. "I won't quit. I'll serve Sunagakure until death stops me." A half smile crossed his face and he stood, offering me a hand. I took it hesitantly and stood. He let go and we looked out at our home together under the gentle beams of the moon. The time passed and he turned to me.

"You should go home. I'm sure your family is concerned about you." His voice was quiet and emotionless, as if he were thinking about something important.

I turned to leave but stopped and whispered, "Thank you, Gaara." and left him there. I arrived in the Sasaki district of Suna. Several of the lights were dimmed or completely out in the homes. I approached my house. The lights were all bright and my mother stood in the doorway. She walked up to me as I neared the entrance.

"Ami chan, I heard what happened." She hugged me with one of her arms. "I'm sorry; it's unfortunate to lose loved ones on the battlefield." I shrugged off her arm and wordlessly went into my room. I didn't want to speak to her, all she would do is lecture me on my behavior on the field; she always did. I curled up in a ball on my bed and loose all the tears that I had been holding back. The crying finally drained me of the last of my energy and I fell asleep.

xXx

_I stood at the entrance to Suna with a broad smile. My father was coming home after his big mission! I could make out his jonin uniform, then his black hair with odd white streaks, then finally his kind, gentle blue eyes and smile as he approached me. I took a few steps forward. _

"_Father!" His smile grew as he stopped and opened his arms, welcoming me into them._

"_Ami chan, I've missed you." I started to quicken my pace as I went up to him. I suddenly stopped. There were two figures behind him. My eyes widened and I tried to warn him, but my voice caught in my throat. The men raised kunai and prepared to stab him._

_I finally managed to scream out "Father, behind you!" He turned around quickly, but not quickly enough. Kunai and shuriken flew into his form and he fell to the ground. The two men fled as I ran toward my father's figure, tears pouring out my eyes. "No! Father! No!" I cried. I collapsed next to the blood soaked body of the man I admired most. I lifted his upper torso and hugged it. "Please! Don't leave me!"_

_I felt a hand touch my cheek. His voice was faint as he spoke. "Ami… be strong…" His hand fell and hit the ground with a soft thud. My eyes widened in horror and the tears came more frequently._

"_No… no…" My body felt weak and I gently laid him down. I looked at my hands. They were soaked in the red liquid, as was my white hair. I started to shake and screamed in utter terror and pain._

xXx

I woke up covered in sweat and tears. I was trembling. I looked down at my hands to check for the blood, relieved that it wasn't there. I hugged my knees to my chest and cried.

**A/N: Hello people! MelloDramatic is BACK! YAY! Sorry I've been gone for so long, life has just been hell! I had major writer's block then tons of school work. I've just been swamped. But school is out in one more week so once that's over with I can start writing more often. Now then, about the chapter. That italicized part near the end was a dream/memory. Basically, that's how Ami's father died. She saw the whole thing. Seeing Katsu died made the memories all come back to her. Poor Ami… I really ought to not torture her… Oh well. I have a lot more ways to do that which will come into play later on. Mwa ha ha ha ha. Hey, I don't torture my OCs NEARLY as much as my bestest bud AnnaMayLover does! I mean, she is like, RUTHLESS! Oh well, she still gives me great ideas. So thanks a bunch AnnaMayLover! Sorry, got way off track. Yes, there are FINALLY some major sparks with Gaara and Ami! About time… heh heh. And the rating of this story is going to change to Mature eventually. Sorry to all of you younger readers who don't like Mature, but I can't really keep this Teen once I put a few ideas into play. I might get in trouble. I really don't want that. Don't worry, you can still read it as Teen for a few more chapters! Just because I love all my readers SOOOO MUCH! Especially the ones who comment (hint hint)!**

**Until Chapter 7!**

**MelloDramatic**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer:**__** Don't own, don't sue**_

I stood at the grave of my sensei Katsu quietly. People had left the funeral an hour or so ago. Ren and Kano had stayed with me until the sun had started setting. Though I enjoyed their company, being alone to mourn was ideal for me. I was tired of those sympathies; I didn't need them. They weren't going to bring Katsu back. I got on my knees and bowed my head. I was going to miss everything about him: his cocky grin, his spiky orange hair, and especially his energetic green eyes.

_Bandages covering every inch of him, his eyes filled with agony as the life left them…_

"NO!" I screamed and clutched my head. I didn't want to remember him like that! I wanted to remember the man who took over as somewhat of a father figure for me a few months ago.

"You should let it out. It'll be good for you." I turned and stood to see Gaara approaching me.

"You seem to enjoy catching me alone at night. This is the forth time this week."

He shrugged and looked at Katsu's grave. "I can't sleep. You're the only other person up." His voice was calm, almost soothing as he spoke to me.

"Yea, well, I can't seem to sleep either lately." I turned back to the headstone in the shape of Suna's symbol. I shook my head to stop any tears from escaping. "I keep having nightmares. All about the day my father died…" My attempts failed and I felt moisture fall from my eyes. I couldn't handle it anymore. I wanted comfort, to feel safe. I turned and threw my arms around him tightly, much to his surprise. I buried my head into his shoulder and cried. "I want to forget…" I felt his body stiffen for a moment then he gently held me.

"It's not always easy to forget the bad in life, but you shouldn't let it deter you, Ami. Through hardships, we only grow stronger. Hold on to the people you lose; let their experiences teach you how to live." I felt his hand slowly travel up my back to the top of my head and stroke my hair soothingly. "Just make sure not to dwell on the fact that they're gone." I nodded slowly, my tears getting his shirt wet.

"I wish it could be easier though, losing people," I said between sobs.

"Life wasn't made to be easy. If it was then no one would learn anything. But having someone to be there for you can ease the burden."

It was at that moment I realized just how warm his embrace was. How safe it felt. It felt as if I was in another world, where there was less pain and more happiness… I tightened the hug slightly and whispered to him, "Will you be there for me… if I will be there for you?"

He hesitated and I bit my lower lip. That was way too much to expect. I was rushing it; I shouldn't have asked such a stupid thing. Then, very quietly he said, "Yes, I promise." Every part of my body seemed to glow with happiness. He seemed to feel it, and showed me by giving me a smile. A true, genuine, smile.

xXx

Several weeks later I was walking through town with Gaara. There were clouds forming in the sky, dark ones. "It looks like there's going to be a rainstorm tonight. Judging by the wind, it's coming from the east," I said, excitedly. It had been ages since the last rain, and everyone looked forward to the small break from the glaring sun.

"Yes, it would seem." He didn't seem all that enthused. After all, sand and water really don't mix. I half smiled at him.

"We don't have to go outside you know." We arrived at our destination, the training grounds.

He looked at me. "You don't have to stay inside just for me. You should enjoy it."

I laughed. "What kind of friend would I be if I just left you? It's fine." Gaara gave me a smile as a crack of thunder roared from above. "It's starting," I said, "I guess we're stuck in here until it's over." Outside there was the sound of children laughing as they ran through the sprinkling rain. I was a bit envious, but easily hid it. "C'mon, let's get started. I bet if we work hard enough we can create a good combo jutsu." I made the proper hand signs and wind started swirling around me.

Sand poured out of his gourd as he spoke. "So why do you want to create a combo jutsu anyway?"

I shrugged. "In case we ever have to work together again. That way we'll be ready." He nodded as the sand took position around his body. "I think I might have an idea, but it might take a lot of work."

"Let's give it a try. If it doesn't work, we'll try something new."

"Alright then. Kaze Shihai!"

xXx

An hour past. Maybe two. Gaara and I were breathing heavily from the strain. "Okay," I said, "one last try." He nodded and the sand rose again. My wind swirled and became sharp, like scythes. "On my mark. Alright… Go!" His sand flew out and mixed in with my wind. It took the form of the scythes as it combined and erupted into a giant sandstorm. We cried out together, "Sand scythe storm!" The training dummies we were using were immediately obliterated from the force and we dropped the jutsu. I wiped my brow with a gloved hand and grinned. "That worked out rather well I'd say."

He half smiled at me. "I'd have to agree. It's the perfect jutsu if we get out numbered."

I laughed. "As if we'd ever let that happen, but you're right. I sat down on the bench and tried to catch my breath. He came over slowly and sat beside me.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about something." I looked at him.

_Could this have something to do with the last mission he was on…? When he went to help Konoha retrieve a runaway shinobi…?_ I thought.

He met my eyes. "I want to become the next Kazekage." My eyes widened then I smiled.

"You should put yourself in for consideration. You love Suna as much as I do, and I know you would be a great leader." I reached out and took his hand. "Have you discussed it with anyone else?"

"Yes, Kankuro. He seemed supportive enough. But the reason I want to is because…" He hesitated. "I want to protect this village and show people that I can accomplish good things. That I'm not just a monster." His icy blue eyes were serious. I nodded.

"I'll help you in any way I can. That's a strong reason to do it. People need to learn what kind of person you are; a strong, protective, and caring one."

He sighed in what seemed to be relief. "I was worried that you wouldn't agree with my choice."

"That's silly." I squeezed his hand gently. "I think it's the best thing you can do. I'll always support your choices, Gaara."

"Ami…" He looked like he was going to say something but dropped it. He looked up at the ceiling where raindrops were still falling. "If you'd like, we can still go outside and enjoy the rain." I grinned.

"Awesome! Let's go!" I pulled him outside where we were met with cold, wet drops. It was refreshing after training. I let go of his hand and twirled around, my long hair getting heavy from the water. I laughed and looked over at Gaara. His eyes were locked on me with an unfamiliar expression on his face. I walked over to him and brushed his red hair out of his eyes. "Is something wrong?"

"No… I've just never seen anything so amazing in my life…" My face felt hot as I blushed. He took a few white strands in his hand and examined them. "You're hair shines in the rain. It's…" He looked a little embarrassed, "beautiful."

**A/N: Tee hee! Sorry, this chapter was a bit short. But hey, you can see Ami and Gaara's relationship developing. Of course, neither of them is quite ready to confess their feelings yet… Also, yes, I know the time isn't accurate. I told you this was going to be slight AU. Also, in a bit I'm going to do a time skip. Just warning you. And when that happens I'm afraid that the rating will have to change to M. There are going to be a few elements in there that I can't really keep T. Sorry readers who won't read M. It's not going to be explicit though, PROMISE! ** **I wouldn't do that to my wonderful readers! Once again, mega thanks to AnnaMayLover, she is amazing! You should all read her story, Broken. Maybe if enough people do she'll update! And thank you to everyone who reviewed and favorited this story. Hell, thank you for just reading all the chapters! Gaara plushies for everyone! Love you all!**

**-MelloDramatic**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer:**__** Don't own, don't sue**_

Weeks passed, maybe even closer to months. Missions went on like always, and life was fairly normal for the first time in a while. I was finally branching out; becoming more of an active member in my clan. It was necessary; my uncle was starting to prepare me to take over as the head. I thought about it often, how in less than five years that responsibility would fall on my shoulders. It was a scary thought, but exciting too; I would be carrying out my father's legacy.

It's something that I also had in common with Gaara and his dreams of becoming the fifth Kazekage. In fact, we spent a great deal together, practicing our leadership skills. It was always so calm and relaxing, just to quietly discuss our future and the village of Suna… We both knew how important our roles would be. This is how most of our afternoons went, usually late into the night; and though we mostly talked about the future of the village, every once in a while, a small something would slip in. Not something that would cause anything awkward, just a word or phrase that would cause blush to fill my cheeks. When those arose, he'd turn his head to the side, as if to hide his expression. Those moments would pass quickly though.

One night was different though; I was in the study waiting around nine at night and he still hadn't shown up. My worry grew when I walked outside and saw the full moon; the most difficult time for him. It wasn't often that he left me alone during that time; he seemed to be calmer when he was with me. Panicked, I rushed outside and through the village. I could spot something near the edge of the west side, not too far off. I rushed in that direction, pushing my legs to their limit. As I got closer, I heard a hair raising yell emanating from the figure. "Gaara!" I cried as I approached.

He turned to me, one eye filled with bloodlust, the other with what looked like fear. He clenched his teeth suddenly and held his head. "Ami…! Stay back…!" Gaara hissed through his gritted teeth. I paused for a moment then carefully approached him.

"I'm not going to let you allow the Shukaku win, Gaara… Please let me help you…" I slowly lifted my hand and managed to brush his cheek. "You're strong; I know you can do it…" I gave him a gentle smile as I got closer. His face seemed to relax a little, but not for long. Gaara clutched his head in pain and he choked back a cry.

"Ami… I don't want you to get hurt…" He gasped in pain again fell to his knees. I felt my heart pounding, but didn't allow myself to be deterred. I kneeled beside him and draped my arms over his shoulders.

"I'm staying with you, Gaara…" I tightened my arms around him into a protective hold. I hated seeing him like this, in so much pain…

His pains seemed to slowly subside as the time passed. I could feel his body relax in my arms more and more until he was almost completely limp. I helped him stand. "We should get you back to your siblings…" I supported him on my shoulder. We started walking when he suddenly stopped moving his feet. I felt his hand touch my cheek and maneuver my head so our eyes met.

"Thank you, Ami… for staying with me…" He gave me a small smile. I felt my face heat up as I blushed.

"I- It was nothing." I grinned at him. "I'm your friend, that's what friends do." I avoided his eyes for a moment. "You're precious to me, Gaara… I don't like seeing you in that condition…"

Surprise flashed across his face as I met his eyes again. I heard him murmur to himself "Someone precious…" He had a distant look in his eyes. I looked down, ashamed.

"I'm sorry, that was-"

"No, it's not you… It's something that Naruto Uzumaki told me… You just reminded me of it…" He his hand slide away from my cheek. "It's nothing bad at all… In fact, you're precious to me too, Ami…" I felt my breath catch in my chest. Gaara smiled softly at me. "We should go… You're uncle probably wants you home…" I nodded and helped him along again, feeling a bit dizzy.

We stopped at his residence. Kankuro was outside. "Ami, what happened?"

"It's nothing, just a little incident," I said. "Everything's fine now."

Kankuro nodded. "Thank you for bringing him home." Temari came out and helped Gaara in. I gave him a small smile, which he returned. Kankuro looked between the two of us and shut the door. He pulled me around to the side of the house. "Ami, you need to be careful. I know he hasn't hurt you yet, and I know he doesn't want to, but things happen." He looked at me sternly.

"Kankuro, I'll be fine. I'm not going to _let _anything happen." I felt a bit embarrassed; I knew what he was getting at. "It's nothing like that, Kankuro san."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? That's what it's been looking like."

"…" I felt the blush rise into my cheeks. I murmured under my breath, "Sometimes I wonder…"

"What?" He cocked his head to the side suspiciously.

"Nothing, just talking to myself. I really need to leave, Kankuro san, my uncle is going to be wondering where I am…"

"Fine. Just remember to be careful, Ami." He flashed me a grin. "I guess we'll see you tomorrow then."

"Tomorrow? What's happening tomorrow?"

"The new school, aren't you going to help teach in it? You're one of the higher level kunoichi after all."

"I almost forgot! Yes, I'll be there." I smiled. "See you Kankuro san." I hurried down the street to the Sasaki district.

**A/N: OMGWTFFINALLYACHAPTER! God, how long has it been? I think my last update was in June! I'm really sorry to all of my readers, I have major writer's block at the moment, and hence the reason this chapter is so short… I also need to start editing my past chapters… I read them over a while back, and wow… It's bad… Anyway, for those who are still reading I highly appreciate you and love you all! So as far as the writing goes, I know exactly where this story is going, I just need to figure out how to get there… lol. It's been haunting my dreams, not kidding! I have an idea for the next chapter, and I'm sure those of you who have watched the whole first section of Naruto can kinda guess, wink wink. Don't be surprised if I end up asking for advice in the near future again, I really feel terrible for making you guys wait… Now, enough of my wallowing. I would greatly appreciate some criticism. Anything you spot in there that you don't like, please point out!**

**Thanks again everyone for your patience!**

**MelloDramatic **


	9. Chapter 9

The heat from the desert sun was becoming almost unbearable as the day progressed. I watched each of my students as they slowly started to understand the concepts they had been presented with, and soon, the room was filled with the howling of solidified wind. A smile crept on my lips as they would cheer or their faces would brighten as they finally achieved their goal.

I called them all to attention and motioned them over. "You've all done well toddy, why don't we take a break. Make sure to rest so your chakra can replenish." I smiled and they nodded quickly and dispersed. I glanced over at the window and walked over. Outside, Gaara was training with a single student. She looked gentle, and a bit mousey; unfit for the shinobi world one would think. I watched them curiously as he instructed the girl. _He has a lot of patience.._

I shook my head a little and turned my attention to an elder from my clan who was approaching me. "Ami sama, I'm afraid you are needed by your mother." My lips pursed slightly.

"Can it wait? I want to finish the lesson first."

The old man shook his head slowly. "I'm afraid not, my lady. I have been instructed to take over for you for the time being. Now, do hurry, please." He walked over to the group of students and I cursed under my breath. I sauntered away from the academy and to the Sasaki district of Suna.

My mother stood waiting for me, her arms crossed impatiently over her chest. "Did Isako sama not tell you that I wanted you here as soon as possible?" I shook my head slowly.

"He said nothing about the time." My hand rested on my hip. "What is it that you need from me, Mother?"

She sighed softly. "Come along, I need to brief you on a mission that the village council wants one of our clansmen to take care of." Her eyes met mine. "It will be good training for you."

"What rank is it?"

"It's an A-rank; you'll be put in a new squad. Unfortunately, your current team isn't quite ready for one of this level."

Anger washed over me and my voice turned cold. "My team is plenty strong, they can do it."

"I'm sorry Ami." She grasped my shoulder. "You don't have a choice. Ren and Kano won't be you're team when you're the head of clan." The tone of her voice was losing its formal touch, becoming one more of impatience and slight anger.

My eyes narrowed but I stepped inside anyway. "So who are my teammates?"

"Actually, you only have one." Her gaze left mine and she looked to the door. "Hagane san, come here."

My eyes followed her train of sight as a young man, only a few years older than I, stepped from the doorway of my home. He bowed his head, letting his jet black hair fall in his face. "Ami sama, it will be an honor to fight alongside you."

Before I could stop myself, habit forced me to return his bow. "It should be interesting." I looked up at him. "I'm afraid I don't know you."

"Forgive me." He looked up at me with light silver eyes. "I am Sasaki Hagane, I'm your third cousin." a smile tugged at his thin, yet perfect lips.

"Nice to meet you." I quickly returned his smile then looked away, toward my mother. "Can we discuss this now?"

She nodded. "Follow me."

xXx

Day turned into late afternoon and soon Hagane and I were briefed on the mission we would be doing together. As we stepped outside into the slowly darkening sky, my teammate looked over at me and bowed his head slightly. "Have a good afternoon, Ami sama." There was something strange about the way he looked at me, almost like he would if he were examining a product before purchasing it.

I averted my eyes quickly from him. "Thank you, you do the same." He left me after a moment and I sighed. _What a strange man..._ I shivered lightly and bit my lip. "No matter..." I murmured quietly to myself as I spotted Ren running toward me quickly.

"Ami!" she cried out. She skidded to a stop in front of me. "I've been looking everywhere for you! There's been an emergency; the council needs you to get to Konohagakure as soon as possible!"

I grabbed her shoulders. "Ren, calm down, what happened?"

"There was an incident, Gaara sama, Temari sama, and Kankuro sama were injured in battle, the Shukaku came out!" Her body was shaking lightly under my palms. "They need you to go there and keep watch over them as they heal," her voice was slowly becoming calmer.

I nodded quickly. "Alright, thank you, Ren." My hand left her shoulder. "Do they need to give me any other instructions?"

She shook her head quickly. "No, they want you to leave as soon as possible."

xXx

A little less than three days passed. The gates of Konoha were in my sight as I walked toward the rising sun and breathed a sigh of relief. One of the town men at the gate stood and stopped me as I passed through. "What is your business?"

"I've been sent from Suna to watch over out shinobi who were wounded in battle." I quickly gave him my name and those of the elders who sent me.

The second man nodded. "Alright, thank you miss." he smiled a little at me and I couldn't help but return it. These two, they were a perfect example of some of the inviting, forgiving Konoha ninja that were so forgiving. I gave them a small wave and hurried to the hospital quickly. A nurse showed me the way to the room where Gaara was residing.

"Aren't you a little young to be an escort?"

My lips formed a shy smile. "I have a good relationship with them, and the village council has confidence in my abilities." The woman nodded and kept walking silently.

He was in a room divided by a thin curtain, meant to bring about a sense of privacy. On the other side, I hear the almost feral voice of the yellow-haired boy of Konoha, Naruto.

Gaara's hooded eyes were far away as he looked up at the ceiling. I held my breath for a moment then went to him slowly. "Gaara kun?"

His body remained unresponsive for a moment, and then he slowly turned to face me. Though it was normally pale, his skin seemed even more drained of color than usual. His lips parted slightly and he murmured my name in his soft voice. "Ami chan..." He moved to sit up but was quickly stopped by the nurse.

"Lay still, Gaara san." His black rimmed eyes closed slowly and he took a deep breath before following her instructions. I went up to his bedside and took a seat on the edge of the white, slightly scratchy sheets. The nurse turned her attention to me. "Do you need anything else?"

I shook my head. "No, thank you." She gave me a brief nod then left. After the door shut, I surveyed the room slowly. Everything was bleached white, even the pen resting next to the clipboard that contained information on vital signs seemed to have lost all pigmentation on the exterior of it. _Why on Earth do they make everything in hospitals white...?_ The ominous feeling given off by the shade of death didn't arouse feelings of hope, but more of dread. My eyes finally came to rest on Gaara's peaceful face. His crimson hair looked even more vibrant against the colorless pillow.

Gaara opened his eyes slowly, as if he could feel my eyes resting on him, and a hint of a smile pulled at his lips. "Are you alright...?"

Shock rushed through me as his questioned reverberated through my head. "Am I-? Of course I'm alright! I'm not the one in the hospital right now!" He opened his mouth to speak again but I quickly kept going. "I was scared to death when I found out you were here! What were you thinking? You could've died!" I clenched my fist. "You didn't have to put yourself at risk like that, why didn't you just wait for back up? What if you had..." My voice trailed off quietly and I bit my lower lip sharply, puncturing it. Before I could stop myself, I wrapped my arms around him softly and murmured. "You're my closest friend Gaara kun... if I lost you... I don't know what I'd do..."

His heartbeat was audibly increasing as I stayed there. He hesitated for a moment, and then slowly his arms encircled me. "I'm sorry... Ami chan..." The sincerity in his voice was overwhelming as he spoke. "I don't want to see you hurt or afraid..." Hot tears threatened to spill over my cheeks. We remained there in silence for a time; thoughts raced through my head, mainly those of confusion, but beneath that, there were those of security. His voice sounded like an angel's as he murmured to me, "So much has changed... it's almost been a year since we've become friends..." Ice met sky as our eyes locked. "You are precious to me Ami... I promise to protect you... no matter what..." He gave me a small smile. "You're my closest friend as well..."

It felt as though my airways constricted as he emitted those words. A sensation swept over me like no other had before, flooding me with warmth. No longer could I hold back the moisture collecting in my eyes. "You... are precious to me too..." I murmured, "I will do whatever I can to keep you safe from harm... and to make you happy..."

He smiled a little at me and touched the dot of crimson accumulating on my bottom lip. "You can start by refraining from hurting yourself in the future." his red hair rustled as he shook his head slowly.

Blush flooded my cheeks and I looked away as I wiped the rest of the liquid off. "Okay, I promise."

xXx

Recovery was fairly quick for the three siblings, and before the week was up, we stood at the gates, preparing to depart. To send us off, Naruto and his team stood before us. I smiled at Sakura, who quickly hugged me. "Be sure to write, Ami chan." She winked at me, forcing me to laugh.

"Of course, Sakura chan! I would never forget something like that." We gave each other a brief squeeze before resuming our original places. Sakura and I had become friends rather quickly when I came to work here. She was training to be a medical nin, and had been working on Naruto. Since Gaara had been in the same room, it wasn't hard for us to meet up every once in a while.

"By the way," she muttered in my ear, "don't be afraid to take chances, Ami chan." I looked up at her, feeling confused.

"What do you-?"

"You'll see." She flashed me a smile again. "Have a safe journey!" Sakura gave us a wave as I smiled back and started off with my four companions.

As the day gave into night in the dense forest, our small group settled amidst the tall trees. The moonlight provided a dim, white-blue light as we settled down and set up camp. Kankuro stood up. "A fire might be a good idea; you never know what's out here. Maybe it'll ward off any animals." He looked over at me and winked. "They always go for the pretty ones, wouldn't want anything to happen to you. That's why I'm here Ami chan."

I, too shocked by his abrupt statement to reply, raised my eyebrow slightly in confusion. Gaara walked over to his brother and locked eyes with him. "I recall it being her duty to protect us while we recover, not the other way around."

Temari sighed. "You're both so immature sometimes... Hey, Ami chan, can you help me set up?" I nodded quickly.

"Sure, Temari chan." I went over to her and got to work while Kankuro and Gaara worked on their own in silence. Matsuri, the girl who Gaara had taken on as a student, stood timidly to the side.

"Should I get firewood, Gaara sensei?"

He looked up at her and shook his head with a small smile. "We should be alright for now; the moon provides plenty of light. Besides, Kankuro wasn't serious about animals; he was only trying to impress Ami chan." Kankuro glared, making his younger brother smirk a little. "And might I say, he's doing a very poor job, isn't he, Ami chan?"

For a moment, I remained silent. At first, I only snickered, but soon I burst out in fits of laughter, holding my stomach as it cramped from the strain. "You two... are so... funny...!" I managed to choke out as I laughed. Slowly my laughing died down and I composed myself. "Sometimes I forget that you're brothers, it's moments like these that it shows though."

Temari chuckled and pulled me back over her way. "Ah, brother rivalries, they're so cute!"

"Hm? What do you mean Temari?"

"It's nothing." She smiled coyly. "Then again, you'll probably see sooner or later. Anyway, everything's pretty much done."

Matsuri nodded and sat down. "So... who's sleeping where?"

"First we need to set up watches," Gaara answered. "I'll take the first and we'll go from there."

"No, Gaara kun, Sakura chan told me you needed rest." I put my hand on his shoulder. "I've been trained to stay up for 72 hours without sleep, let me take over watch duty."

He looked at me, startled. "That's too much time, Ami chan. You need rest as well, I can see that you're lacking in sleep."

What I failed to mention to my companions was the fact that I had been sacrificing sleep because of the worry that I had felt for all of them. I had no idea the rings under my eyes had been so noticeable. "... It's fine, this is my mission." There, the only excuse I had.

Gaara was silent for a moment, then, finally, he nodded. "Alright. The second you start to nod off though, come get me. I'll take over."

"I will thank you." My gaze left him and wandered to the others. "We'll set up here; a fire won't be necessary, it will only alert people to our position."

They all nodded and started working on setting up the small bundles that worked as beds. Once they were sleeping or on the verge of unconsciousness, I took my post on a low branch that overlooked the site.

xXx

Small gusts of wind whistled through the leaves as the night continued creating a sound similar to that of a waterfall crashing down on smooth, weathered stones in the pool beneath it. With the intermittent breezes came the scent of bark and fresh grasses from the surrounding forest, creating a sense of comfort in my now shivering body. "Damn this cold..." I muttered as the moon shone down with its dull silver light from directly above me. I pulled my legs to my chest slowly and hugged them.

In the distance, wolves sang to the glowing orb of light in a strange, haunting harmony that rang throughout the area. Within one of the rests, a light cloth covered my shoulders. Gaara sat beside me. "You looked cold... and tired still." His eyes glowed a strange blue green in the soft lighting, making them stand out even more from the black that encircled them. The light reflected off of his pale skin, giving it a slightly bluish hue, and as I thought of these things, I blushed, realizing that I was staring. Quickly, I averted my eyes.

"Thank you..." I murmured, hugging the blanket closer around me. "I forgot that you're an insomniac too."

"I have been far longer than you." He touched my shoulder. "It's not healthy, you know; you deserve some form of rest, Ami chan."

I shuddered under the sudden heat emanating from his palm. "A mission is a mission," I answered in a matter of fact tone.

A smile started to play on his lips. "Are you alright?"

Confusion and embarrassment flooded through me. "I- I think so, why?"

"You're shivering."

For a moment I didn't believe him, but before long, I felt the chills running through my body. I looked at my hand; it was shaking uncontrollably. I grasped it in the other one and sighed. "It's colder up here than it is in the desert, that's all." A sheepish smile crossed my features. It's not like it was a lie, besides, I wasn't exactly clothed for the mountainous regions. _I'll have to remember that next time, _I thought.

Suddenly, and before I could react, he wrapped his warm arms around my shoulder and pulled me close. "You shouldn't be forced to suffer at the hands of the cold." The funny thing is, when I turned his expression was completely serious. I couldn't hold back the light chuckle as it left my lips. He looked down at me. "What are you laughing at?" Outrage was detectable under his calm tone.

"It's just... kinda funny how much you worry about me," I said through the giggles. His expression remained confused for a moment then he sighed.

"I can't help it; I guess I just can't imagine not having you around..." His hand grasped mine. "I was alone without you, Ami..."

"G- Gaara I-" Words caught in my throat as I sifted through the depths of my mind to find the right thing to say. The answer came very simply and suddenly, "Would you believe me if I said I was too...?" His gentle smile graced the night and he nodded.

"I think I may, you've changed in the past year; in a good way, that is." His eyes left mine and focused on the stars shimmering lightly throughout the sky in shades of blue, red, and occasionally a strange lavender. "Sleep, my friend, you deserve it. No, you need it." The words were spoken so gently, but there was no room to say no.

"Fine, you win..." I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. Before I gave way to complete unconsciousness, I heard him murmur,

"I will protect you... my star..."

xXx

Sunagakure's heat hit like a warm, comforting blanket from the cold mountain regions as we stepped in its boundaries. With a quick goodbye, I parted ways with my group and ran back home. Tentatively, I pushed open the door and stepped in. "Mother...? I'm back."

In a flurry of golden hair, she rushed in front of me and grabbed my cheek. "Did anything happen? What went on? Did you do something stupid?" Quickly, I jerked my face away from her.

"What are you talking about? I was on a mission!"

She sighed in relief and closed her eyes, but not before I caught a glimpse of the red where her blue eyes that matched my own should have been. "Ami, we need to discuss something very important. After all, you're fourteen today... things are going to start changing..."

Behind her, the silver eyes of Hagane flashed in the dim light.

xXx

**A/N:**** Hooray, chapter 9 is out! My goodness readers, words cannot express how sorry I am for the extreme lateness of this chapter! *bows on knees* Oh please forgive me, I will reward your patience with muffins! ^-^ Well, I really don't feel like coming up with excuses, so let's just blame my sudden urge to write an Otogakure Fan Fiction which had been taking up my writing mind since... let's see... February! I think you might like it, even if you're not an Oto fan. It's mainly about an Original Character named Sayomi who is Orochimaru's daughter. It also involves Kimimaro (cuz I'm in love with him, he's so amazing!), and is (of course) a romance. That one is a bit darker though, and I went ahead and rated it M because it's not so much explicit as... well... disturbing. Okay and it's going to be explicit soon. That's how I role! .w. Anyway, enough of my rants, I just wanted to thank you for reading and sticking with me! **

**I love you all!**

**-MelloDramatic**


End file.
